


He who hit his head, isn't he at the same college as my son?

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: A new patient is delivered into Dr. Apollo's care. That happens to be his son's ex-boyfriend. Since he's never met that guy because he was always at work, he's curious.Well, he certainly likes what he sees...





	

He who hit his head, isn't he at the same college as my son?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this fic, they belong to the Greek mythology and Rick Riordan. The plot of this however is mine though (if you can call it plot that is). Enjoy!

*************

"Don't worry, Perce. The doctor in that hospital happens to be my dad, you'll be fine. He's a pro!"  
These words should have made Percy suspicious since they came from Will Solace but with him having hit his head that bad that he needed to be taken to hospital, he didn't pay the college's nurse much mind. 

As he arrived at the hospital, they checked him completely - blood, urine, reflexes, blood pressure and so on. It came out that - surprise! - he had a concussion. What you might expect after a whole cupboard with thick dictionaries fell onto him but hey, you couldn't be too careful these days.  
Percy was told to stay over night in case of an emergency so he called his roommate and asked him to get him some changing clothes, toothbrush and what you would need for a night at a hospital. He also called his mom and made sure she wouldn't rush from New York over to San Francisco just because he'd hit his head and Jason needed to call half of the world and worry everyone. At least exams were over for now so Percy didn't need to worry about learning,

*************

"... and then we have a Perseus Jackson, 17, small concussion. He's fine, just the normal over night stay just in case." The nurse finished her speak and looked up into the sparkling blue eyes of Dr. Solace.  
"Isn't that the young man who's at the same college as my son?"  
"Errr... I'm sorry but I don't know, Dr. Solace."  
"How often do I have to tell you that you should call me Apollo, Sonja?", sighed the blonde theatrically.  
The woman smirked. "At least one more time, Dr. Solace."

After Dr. Solace had looked after the more serious patients, he stood in front of the door of Perseus Jackson. It wasn't that he needed to look after that teen, a nurse could do the hourly checkups as well, but the blue eyed man was curious. His son Will could go on for hours how cute this Percy was while the two had been dating. When they broke up two years ago, the rambling about Percy didn't stop, especially not after Will had gotten together with Nico di Angelo who happened to have had a crush on Percy too. They could talk about this teen for hours and now that he had the chance, he wanted to see for himself. What was it about Perseus Jackson? He hadn't met the guy because he always had to work when Perseus had been over but now he had a chance and he'd take it.

Knocking at the door didn't get an answer so being the good doctor he was, Apollo opened the door and walked into the room. At first he thought there was nobody there but then he heard that noise. It was a quite familiar noise, but Apollo wouldn't have expected to hear it here in a hospital's room. Oh this kid sure was interesting!

************

The warm water was doing wonders to Percy's sore body. Thanks to some painkillers he only had some small headache. He had been asked to not close the door completely so they wouldn't need to break it in case of an emergency - why they thought he'd collapse every moment was beyond Percy, he wasn't fragile or something but if they'd let him be, he would deal with their issues.  
But being a teenager was kind of hard with all the hormones raging through his body and the thought of someone bursting in was also kind of a turn on for the green eyed teen so he couldn't help but let his hand wander down to his slowly hardening dick and stroke it. His movements grew faster and faster and after a while he just forgot that the door was open and that he needed to keep quiet. It just felt so damn good!

***************

The kid was a real beauty. His hair was kinda long and black, a nice contrast to his tanned skin. He .as showing some lean muscles but they didn't look as if he had worked them out but natural. Wasn't he a swimmer or something like that?  
The real beauty however was nestled right between those really long legs - such a delicious looking cock with a hand wrapped tightly around it. The sight alone was enough to make his own dick twitch but those sounds? Damn, the guy was hot. Hot as fuck and Apollo knew he needed to have him. Right now!

**********

"I'm glad you're recovering that fast."  
Percy screamed and turned around at the unexpected sound of a voice behind him. In the doorway stood a man looking as if he was in his late thirties, long blond hair in a short ponytail with a few escaping strands and sparkling blue eyes. He was wearing a doctor's coat with a yellow t-shirt and jeans beneath it.  
"Don't be afraid. Masturbation is a pretty normal thing, especially at your age. I'm Dr. Solace by the way", continued the man causing Percy to gasp. That was why the other looked so damn familiar! This had to be Will's father!

The doctor pushed himself off the doorframe he'd been leaning against and walked over to Percy, step by slow step. The teen tried to hide behind the shower's curtain but that didn't work as planned.  
"Finally I get the chance to see what Will and Nico find so cute about you. And you're a beauty too."  
At that Apollo Solace had reached Percy and placed one of his hands on the teen's jaw, slowly petting him. It felt weird, why was this admitting hot man touching Percy? This was clearly not what a doctor should do to his patients!

"What are you doing?", whispered Percy lowly as Apollo's hands started to travel down his body, tracing his chest and arms, getting nearer his lower body parts.  
"It's a doctor's duty to make his patients feel good. Just relax Perseus." With that, the man's hand wrapped itself around the teen's cock and started to slowly jerk him off. 

This was so wrong and all but it felt just too damn good for Percy to tell Dr. Solace to stop or call for help. He leaned back against the tiles of the wall in his back, arching his back and closing his eyes in bliss. One hand stroked his cock, getting faster and faster, the other was teasing his nipples. The teen had to bite his lips at one point to avoid screaming as his orgasm rolled through his body, legs giving in under him and Dr. Solace had to catch him before he hit the ground. That was when their lips met in their first kiss. 

*************

Yes, now Apollo knew why everyone was after Percy ('s ass). Maybe he should take the job as the college's doctor? Chances were higher to see the teen around there more often. Apollo licked his lips as he watched the young one leaving the hospital the next day. He had just tasted the forbidden fruit of underage lust and he wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think :)


End file.
